It is known saddles for bicycle comprising a sort of shaped shell, for supporting the user, and a support of such shell constituted by a rail, fixed to the inferior surface of the same shell, that acts as connection to the seat post of the bicycle. For instance, such connection can be of the type with adjustable position by means of clamp means per se known.
In this type of saddles the rail, typically constituted by a cylindrical U-shaped bar, is rigidly fixed below the shell so that its folded portions connects to the front nose of the saddle, and so that its free extremities connects it to the shell below the rear portion of the seat.
In the known saddles the connection between the rail and the shell is of permanent type, for instance with interlocking joints, or still through welding, gluing, etc.
Insofar, if the rail suffers a damage during the use, the user is forced to replace the whole saddle.
Besides the user cannot compose, according to his own preference and requirements, a shell and a rail freely selected, but he is forced to purchase a saddle with shell and rail of predetermined characteristics and not modifiable. This fact constitutes a non negligible drawback, particularly for experienced and passionate users that typically choose every single component of the bicycle according their own tastes.
Sometimes, during a crash such as during off road riding, the shell becomes detached from the rail without damaging the rail or the shell. However, reassembling the rail into the shell is not possible without industrial fixtures, even though both components might be without damage. The rider cannot reassemble their saddle, yet they might be in the middle of a ride, far from civilization.
Besides the known saddles presents other technical drawbacks: one among these is represented by the fact that in the traditional saddles the weight of the rail always constitutes a significant fraction of the general weight of the saddle. In order to try to solve this drawback it has been realized rails with tubular sections, or still choosing a lower density material, but the result was not fully satisfactory, unless making use of material of very high quality and therefore extremely expensive.
A drawback is still constituted by the fact that in the traditional saddles it is not possible to adjust the rigidity of the discretion shell of the user.
Indeed some saddles are provided with means suitable for allowing this regulation, but they are of complicated construction, expensive, heavy and few functional, and therefore they don't succeed in satisfying the different requirements of the users.
A further limit of the traditional saddles is represented by the fact that the nose of the saddle or rather its anterior portion, is felt by some users as excessively rigid: such users are typically those people that practise mountain biking and triathlon, or also other disciplines in which the bicyclist is often brought to sit on the nose of the saddle.